


it's not cheating if you make the rules, kid

by blondsak



Series: tumblr fics - the series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondsak/pseuds/blondsak
Summary: The kid was down. Peter wasdown.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: tumblr fics - the series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649911
Comments: 36
Kudos: 373





	it's not cheating if you make the rules, kid

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, that's probably because it is! I previously posted it under my Tumblr fics chaptered collection. But I'm re-posting it now (and the others over the next few days) for anyone who would prefer to bookmark any of those stories individually <3

The kid was down. Peter was _down_.

“Rhodey, cover me,” Tony said into the comms. “I need to get to -”

“I got your six, Tones,” Rhodey interrupted. “Go help Pete.”

Without so much as a glance at the rest of the team, Tony blasted into the air.

Peter wasn’t even supposed to be here, Tony thought with regret. He was supposed to be at school, in his third period English class if the man remembered correctly.

Of course, just like the hero he was, as soon as he’d seen the news of the invading alien portal over Brooklyn, Peter had thrown on his suit and come to help. Steve, at Tony’s urging, had immediately put him on citizen duty in an effort to keep the kid from the worst of the fight. But if there’s one thing Peter was good at it was finding trouble, to Tony’s constant dismay.

Tony switched to their private comm. “Pete? Can you hear me?”

No answer. Tony’s heart rate ratcheted up. He could see the kid now, splayed out on the ground on his stomach, next to a pile of rubble that had clearly once been a brick fence. On the other side of the pile opposite Peter was one of the aliens, either dead or grievously injured and roasting in the heat of the late spring sun. Tony didn’t pay it any mind as he touched down and ran to Peter’s side, putting a hand between his shoulder blades to feel for breath movements.

“FRI, show me Peter’s vitals.”

“Yes, boss.”

Peter’s heart rate was steady, Tony noted with relief, and his O2 levels were good. Yet he was definitely unconscious, head lolling and body limp as Tony maneuvered him onto his back, carefully rolling his mask up from his face.

The kid’s eyes were closed, mouth slightly open as if he were about to speak. There was a deep gash that started at his right temple and ran past his hairline, a dark bruise framing it. The gash had clearly bled down his face for some time, so Peter must have stayed upright long enough to take down the alien before passing out, Tony noted with a hint of pride.

Tony’s suit rolled up past his wrists as he tapped the teen’s face, uncaring about the blood he was getting all over his hands. “Kid? Time to wake up. We gotta get out of here.”

Not so much as a flinch. Tony took Peter by the shoulders and gently jostled him.

“C’mon Pete, you’re scaring me kid.”

Still nothing. Tony’s jaw tightened as he mentally reined in his panicked thoughts. The fighting was getting closer, errant blaster beams flying only feet above Tony’s head. They had to get out of there before any invaders caught sight of them.

He sat back and put a fist over Peter’s sternum, rubbing his knuckles across it.

That got him a slight groan, Peter’s lips twitching in pain.

“Wake up, Spider-Man. That’s an order.”

Another groan, followed by a mumble that sounded suspiciously like _five more minutes, May._

Tony huffed, framing his hands around Peter’s face, thumbs running over the kid’s cheekbones.

“Peter Benjamin, if you don’t open your eyes in the next five seconds I’ll reprogram Karen’s voice to Jar Jar Binks.”

Peter’s left eyelid slit open, one blown pupil looking up at Tony accusingly. “Tha’s cheatin’, Miss’r Stark.”

Tony grinned. “It’s not cheating if you make the rules, kid.”

Peter’s rolled his eyes, then slammed them back shut as he brought his hand up to the gash at his temple, grimacing. “I think I hit m’head.”

“You sure did, kiddo. Listen though, we gotta get you out of here. Do you think you can stand?”

Peter nodded, taking Tony’s outstretched hand as they both rose to their feet. The kid stumbled a bit but Tony caught him, switching over again to team comms.

“Iron Man here. I got Spider-Man but he took a nasty hit to the head. I’m taking him back to the tower to get looked over.”

Steve’s voice echoed in his ear. “Roger that, Iron Man. We’ll let you know if we need you to come back, but I think we got this handled.”

Tony’s suit slid back over his hands, and he wrapped his arms around Peter who clung to his neck. The two blasted into the air, soon leaving the sounds of the battle behind as they approached the East River.

Tony turned his cheek toward where Peter’s head rested on his shoulder. “How many concussions have you had at this point?”

“Dunno ‘zactly. Ned keeps a notebook tally though, I think it’s around twenty-four?”

“ _Twenty-four?_ That’s it, Pete. I don’t care if you have super-healing, I’m adding a helmet to your suit.”

“Spiders don’t wear helmets, Mister Stark.”

“Last I checked they also don’t run around in bright red and blue onesies, kid, but that doesn’t seem to stop you.”

“Har har, everyone’s a critic.”


End file.
